Juguete
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Algo raro había pasado, algo muy extraño, tanto que ella juraría que no era cierto. Mukoro la dejo a su suerte, corriendola de su casa sin ninguna explicación. Ahora Chrom deberá mostrar su verdadero valor  inspirado en el cap 362 del manga


_**Juguete**_

Summary: Algo raro había pasado, algo muy extraño, tanto que ella juraría que no era cierto. Su querido y adorado Mukoro-sama la dejo a su suerte, la había corrido de s_u casa_ y ahora la cuidaban sus amigos, pero el punto era ¿por qué?

Disclamber: Lo mismo de todos, esta serie, ni los personajes son mios etc etc, lo uso como desestresante. Etc.

Algo raro había pasado, algo muy extraño, tanto que ella juraría que no era cierto

Su querido y adorado Mukoro-sama la dejo a su suerte, la había corrido de s_u casa_ y ahora la cuidaban sus amigos, pero el punto era ¿por qué? Qué había hecho ella para que la trataran así, durante incontables horas pensaba en la razón y no lograba descifrarlo.

No dormía, no quería comer, su salud rápidamente se deterioraba, pero no importaba, lo único que quería era volver a lado de la persona a quien le debía la vida, a la persona a quien más amaba, su adorado Mukoro-sama

Iba de regreso a casa, pensando que ese día no podía ser peor, incluso sus amigos la habían dejado, tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Quería saber cómo estabas-

La voz de esa persona la hizo reaccionar, estaba de pie en medio de un puente peatonal la miraba como siempre lo hacia, esa mirada tierna y compasiva, nada en él había cambiado, su atuendo, su cabello, el clásico peinado de piña que siempre la hacia sentir mejor y por eso había adoptado como propio, cada cosa en él era igual y al mismo tiempo totalmente diferente.

Él le hablaba, pero sus palabras no eran amables como siempre, no eran para llevarla de nuevo a su lado, no eran para ir de la mano a uno de esos interminables paseos. No, esta vez era para golpearla con sus acusaciones y podría decirse que se burlaba por no haber sido elegida para ayudar en la batalla que se desarrollaba no muy lejos de ahí.

Él mismo estaba involucrado, entonces ¿por qué ella no? La batalla parecía dura, la sangre del ilusionista corría por su mejilla por un pequeño corte

-Mukoro-sama- le llamo preocupada, pero él ignoro ese sentimiento y siguió la charla, aun había algo más que decir.

-si sigues así, morirás en 3 días- le advirtió antes de desaparecer

-Morir en 3 días- repitió sosteniéndose del barandal para no caer por la impresión, morir en 3 días, en únicamente 3 días, morir…totalmente sola, sin amigos, sin compañeros, sin él.

¿Ya qué importaba lo que le sucediera? se decía camino a casa de Haru, ¿qué importaba lo que le pasará? era tan solo una molestia para Mukoro ahora que ya tenia de regreso su cuerpo. Entonces ¿para que servia ese débil contenedor? Este miedosos y frágil cuerpo que no podía siquiera luchar por sus amigos, por aquellos que le dieron la mano.

Entro a casa donde la castaña la esperaba, curaba hábilmente las heridas de Tsuna mientras éste yacía inconciente sobre un sillón

No tuvo que preguntar, sus sentidos le habían advertido de la batalla, débil pero aun percibía los residuos de la misma, no deseaba pelear, mentiría si decía lo contrario, pero quería estar a lado de ellos, quería compartir la felicidad que sintió por un momento en ese futuro lejano que quizá no vería.

-juuidaimei- la voz de Gokudera la saco del trance, el platinado entraba acompañado de Yamamoto –Juuidaimei- repetía pero era inútil.

Haru les explico que su condición no era critica, por el contrario eran unos golpes y que reaccionaria en cualquier momento. Kyoto estaba en la cocina preparando algo para comer, Haru y Yamamoto fueron a ayudar mientras Gokudera se quedaba a lado del décimo _velando su sueño_-

Chrom se quedo sentada también, seguía en shock,

-soy un inútil-se decía Gokudera recriminándose –no pude salvarlo, décimo soy un fracaso como su mano derecha- lo decía totalmente en serio, lo creía, lo sentía, le dolía el no haber podido estar para ayudar al pequeño

-¿entonces para qué luchas?- hablo tímidamente la chica

-es obvio, si juiidaimei me lo pide iré al fin del mundo por él- decía orgulloso y con ojos brillantes

-y si él te…y si él ya no quisiera a su lado, si él te mandara lejos- su voz se cortaba

-eso no es posible, porque yo soy la mano derecha del décimo- gritaba a todo pulmón causando la risa de Yamamoto que seguía en la cocina –cállate idiota- le gritaba enfadado, dejándose caer en el sillón a lado de la chica –si décimo alguna vez me alejara de su lado, seria porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para permanecer con él, si yo fuera una carga me iría de su lado, pues lo único que quiero es que él sea el mejor-

-hablan de mi- interrumpía el beisbolista

-te dije que te callaras- grito apenado –hablo de juiidaimei- se justificaba

-ser una carga- se repetía una y otra vez.

Pasarn algunas horas, los chicos debían irse para rendir sus informes, Tsuna caminaba sin ánimos mientras los otros dos trataban de animarlo

-siempre he sido una carga para ustedes- dijo Chrom antes de que se fueran –es por eso que Mukoro-sama me dejo- sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas –es por eso que me odia-

-si te odiara ya estarías muerta- de nuevo Gokudera hablaba mordazmente

-no digas eso, Mukoro no seria capaz de…- ahora era Yamamoto el que trataba de defenderlo, pero ni él mismo creía en sus palabras

-si la odiara ya habría perdido sus órganos, el muy maldito no dudaría ni un segundo en destruir a todos a su paso- terminaba de explicar el platinado mientras se iban

-no he muerto- se decía ella misma –porque me dio tres días- tirándose en su habitación –porque él vino y me dijo que tenia 3 días- pensando en una solución –porque si él me quisiera muerta ya lo estaría- la fuerza volvía, una nueva fuerza que provenía directamente algún profundo lugar en su alma..

No espero siquiera a que llegara la noche, tomo sus cosas y salio de ahí, si Mukoro le daba tres días, los usaría para demostrarle que no era una chica débil, los usaría para demostrarle que no era una carga, los usaría para que la mirara por primera vez como lo que era, una mujer y no un simple juguete.

Se dieron cuenta de su desaparición hasta la mañana siguiente, todos la buscaron en los lugares acostumbrados, pero no había señales de la chica.

Las batallas les hicieron desistir, cada vez eran más duras, los heridos aumentaban.

Fue en la mañana del tercer día cuando decidieron que debían ir ahí. Era muy peligroso, pero no había otra solución, se prepararon y encaminaron al centro Kokuyo

Con mucha precaución Gokudera y Yamamoto entraron al lugar, donde sospechaban se alojaba Mukoro pero, contrario a sus sospechas, encontraron todo completamente desierto.

-Chrom- le gritaron una y otra vez pero nadie respondió.

En ese momento el reloj sonó, era hora de la batalla

-son valientes kufufufu- la cortina de niebla se desvanecía, Mukoro y compañía estaban esperándolos con calma –esta vez no seré tan benevolente- anunciaba antes de lanzar su primer ataque

-que demo…- antes de ser golpeados con toda la furia del ilusionista, algo la desvió

-no dejare que toques a mi boss- efectivamente era Chrom la que detenía el ataque, su ropa estaba sucia, al igual que su rostro, parecía haberla pasado muy mal en todo ese tiempo.

-mi querida Chrom- decía Mukoro sonriendo –no te metas, no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo-

-ni yo- su voz aunque calmada había cambiado, tenia esa fuerza que jamás espero usar contra su salvador –tú me dijiste que en tres días moriría, creo que yo tengo menos tiempo que ustedes- giraba su báculo y creaba ilusiones para detener a sus anteriores _amigos_ que trataban de atacar por la espalda.

-no interfieras, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte- le decía el pequeño Fran cabeza de manzana lanzando varios ataques

-ya dije que no dejare que toquen a mi jefe- deteniéndole con mucho esfuerzo

-si no puedes detener eso, jamás podrás detenerme a mi- Mukoro daba un par de pasos hacia el frente acortado la distancia entre ellos

-es mía- la voz de otra chica invadía el lugar. Sin poderlo evitar M.M, la pateo en el costado arrojándola varios metros

-no la toques- la furia de Mukoro lo cubrió todo

-no necesito que me defiendas- de nuevo la chica peliazul hablaba, aquel cuerpo que salio volando era otra ilusión –no dejaría que alguien como ella me tocara- enredaderas salían del suelo atrapando a su enemiga. La batalla continuó, _sus amigos_ atacaban ayudados por las ilusiones de su maestro, pero Chrom se defendía, lograba esquivarlas.

-has mejorado- la felicitaba el mayor cuando el reloj sonó de nuevo anunciando el final de la batalla –ahora largo, no tienen nada que hacer aquí- les decía a los otros que no había podido moverse desde la aparición de la chica -al fin…mi querida Chrom- extendiéndole los brazos

-mi nombre es Nagi- decía… mientras todo desaparecía.

-todo fue una ilusión- se quejaba Gokudera

-no había nadie aquí- le explicaba Yamamoto –una batalla de ilusiones-

Mientras tanto en la base de verde

-¿qué fue eso?- se quejaba enérgicamente M.M. -¿Cómo dejaste que me hiciera eso?- gritaba y pateaba como niña pequeña

-¿esto es lo que quería maestro?-

-Kufufufufu-

-¿Qué significa esa risa?¿ qué demonios pretendías? Mukoro!- gritaba la mujer mientras el mayor seguía riendo sentado en el sillón, con su cabeza recargada en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados

-¿maestro?-

-¿Mukoro?

-¿jefe?-

Pero el no los escuchaba, su mente estaba en un inmenso jardín donde una pequeña chica de cabello azul le esperaba con los brazos abiertos

-te extrañe-

Fin********************

Nota de la autora; no me pregunten cómo salió una idea tan macabra, sólo sé que tuvo algo que ver con una conversación por whatsapp.

Espero sus comentarios, gracias de antemano y saludos


End file.
